


Barista of the year

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, penny and agatha are matchmakers, they're oblivious but that's not new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: He’s here again. Same blue eyes crinkled at the corners, offset by a golden smile. It’s infuriating, really, that of all the coffee shops he could have picked, he waltzed right into this one. Even more so that Baz got his order done perfectly the first time, and he had no reason not to return (just because he’s pretty doesn’t mean Baz’ll mess up his order) (He’s been ‘Barista of the Year’ three years in a row, and he’s not giving that title up).or, Coffee shop au with oblivious snowbaz and frustrated Penny and Agatha
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Barista of the year

BAZ 

He’s here again. Same blue eyes crinkled at the corners, offset by a golden smile. It’s infuriating, really, that of all the coffee shops he could have picked, he waltzed right into this one. Even more so that Baz got his order done perfectly the first time, and he had no reason not to return (just because he’s pretty doesn’t mean Baz’ll mess up his order) (He’s been ‘Barista of the Year’ three years in a row, and he’s not giving that title up). 

“Will you stop staring already?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Baz busied himself with cleaning the nonexistent dust off of the counter, watching as the boy waited near the door for his friend to catch up to him. She finally did, wrapping her purple hair up in a knot as she skimmed the menu. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, genius,” Agatha quipped, “just ask him out already.” 

“No way,” Baz rolled his eyes. “He’s probably straight anyway.” 

“You know Penny’s always talking about how heteronormative society is? I didn’t realize how right she was.” 

“Who’s Penny?” Baz asked, but Agatha had already moved in front of her register, chattering with a customer. 

Baz held back a sigh as the boy and his friend walked up to the register, waiting for him to ring up their order. 

“A sour cherry scone and a latte please,” the girl announced, and Baz nodded. 

“Name?” 

“Simon,” the boy spoke up, and Baz scribbled it onto the cup. 

_ Simon. Of course.  _

AGATHA 

“They’re so oblivious, Penny, and it’s driving me insane,” Agatha hissed, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Agatha had decided to visit Penny at Uni, and they both sat in Penny’s dorm now, watching some trashy teen drama on Penny’s laptop. Penny’s roommate had conveniently left, letting them vent freely. 

“We should do something. Those two will spend years on their own if we don’t move them along.” 

“You’re right, of course,” Agatha replied, “I’ll write Baz’s number on his cup when he comes to the cafe.” 

“What makes you so sure he’ll decide to call it?” 

“I don’t know,” Agatha admitted, “but that’s where you come in.” 

“Here’s to hoping this plan works,” Penny held up her sandwich, and Agatha clinked hers against it. 

BAZ 

Agatha’s been acting strange: jumpy, almost. She almost snaps her neck turning to look who’s entering the cafe everytime the door opens, and a slight wave of disappointment flickers across her face. 

“Who are you waiting for?” 

“Oh, no one,” she replied breezily, handing Baz a customer’s cup. 

Baz turns around and goes to make it, nearing missing Agatha’s quiet gasp when the door opens again. 

“Penny!” she calls out, and waves them over to her register. 

Baz makes the drink quickly and hands it over to the customer, coming to stand beside Agatha. Simon and Penny wait as Agatha turns around to make their order, and Baz pretends to go over and help her. He nearly misses her scribble something down on the cup that says Simon, and tries to hide his irritation as they go sit down. He knew Agatha wasn’t the type to go behind his back and give Simon her number like that, but why else would she write down a number? 

PENNY 

Penny narrows her eyes at Simon as he lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a sip of the coffee, completely missing the number peeking out from under the cardboard holder. 

“Hey, Simon,” she says, “what’s that on your cup?” 

“Uh, my name?” 

“No, what else?” 

Simon looks at her curiously, before turning his cup and looking at it from all angles. Minutes pass before he notices the number, and his eyes widen. 

“Agatha likes me?” 

“No, that’s not her number.” 

“Whose is it then?” 

Penny loves Simon with all her heart, but its time like this when she wants to whack him in the head. Surely he can’t be this daft. Except, looking at the blank expression on Simon’s face, he can. 

“Oh, for crying out loud, Simon,” she exclaims. 

Simon’s ears turn pink with realization, and he mutters a soft ‘oh.’ Penny watches as he takes out the phone and types in the number. Penny scoots away in consideration, texting a quick thumbs-up to Agatha. 

Less than two weeks later, when Simon comes into the cafe and leans across the counter to kiss Baz lightly, Penny hides her grin behind her hand, and Agatha smiles at her with a knowing glance. They were still oblivious idiots, but at least they were oblivious idiots together. Which reminded her that she would have to yell at them about pda later, but for now she let them hold up the line, and slid behind the counter to help Agatha. There was one downside to this, though, and she whispered it to Agatha as she grabbed an apron, causing the girl to laugh and nearly spill a customer’s drink. 

Baz  _ definitely  _ wasn’t going to win “Barista of the Year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
